Tempus Fugit
by Maggie4
Summary: Malone shoots a woman while out hunting and the explorers meet a tribe that are over 400 years old. Thats all your getting read to find out more. N/V M/R PLEASE R&R, LAST CHAPTER ADDED!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own no rights to The Lost World, etc, etc.

****

Hunted

Epilogue

__

The last remaining raptor charges Veronica and Malone from the left, it jumps over a fallen tree and lands in front of them, it lunges forward when Malone shoots it in the neck with the rifle and the raptor falls to the ground.

MALONE: Is that it?

VERONICA: I think so, that was close.

__

Malone looks at where he shot the raptor.

MALONE: Bullet went right through.

__

Veronica smiles at him.

VERONICA: It was a good shot…Did you hear that?

__

Malone shakes his head.

Malone: No, what?

VERONICA: I thought I heard crying. Over there in the bushes behind the raptor.

__

She points towards the bushes and they carefully, cautiously make their way through the bushes. They look around and finally see a woman around 30 lay on the ground bleeding from a gunshot wound.

MALONE: Oh God!

__

He kneels beside her and checks the woman's pulse. He turns to Veronica his face ghostly white.

MALONE: She's dead…

****


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

__

Malone stares from the woman to Veronica in total shock.

MALONE: I didn't mean to...I...

VERONICA: It's not your fault.

__

She lays a reasurring hand on his shoulder but through all the warmth he shivers. Neither new what to say to each other and Malone felt nauseous.

MALONE: We should find her family, tell them...

__

Veronica stands beside him when a light appears around the woman's body, Malone jumps back in suprise. The light turns into a glowing haze, then darkness surrounds her.The woman opens her eyes in shock and pain then disappears from sight.

MALONE: What the hell just happened?

VERONICA: I don't know...Lets get back to the treehouse, somethings not right about this place.

__

They take one last look at the spot where the woman once lay then begin to walk back home.

* * * * * *

__

Roxton, Marguerite and Challanger make their way over the hill and finally after 5hrs walking stopped in a clearing. They lie against a tree that shades them from the overpowering sun.

MARGUERITE: I don't see why we had to do this today. Challanger you said yourself this wasn't important. 

CHALLANGER: Not important no, but still today is just as good a day as any.

MARGUERITE: Of course it is, because all your specimens are suddenly going to disappear by tomorrow.

__

Challanger gets up to look at an unusual plant a couple of hundred yards away.

ROXTON: Marguerite, the heat is getting to all of us not just you.

MARGUERITE: We haven't even passed a stream that I can use to cool off...It's all right for you at least you can take your shirt off to cool down.

__

He smiles at her.

ROXTON: Well it wouldn't bother me if you decided to do the same.

MARGUERITE: I'll bet, let me tell you R...

__

Challangers shout caused them to stop their talking.

CHALLANER: Hey you.

MARGUERITE: Who's he shouting at?

ROXTON: I can't see from here.

__

He picks up the rifle and they make their way to where's he's standing. In the distance they see a woman shouting at two men. One of the men takes out a gun and aims it at the woman.

The trio make their way to the group guns aimed at the men.

ROXTON: It'll be better for you if you put down that gun.

WOMAN: Peter please, do as he says.

PETER: Why don't you folks mind your own business.

__

The woman turns to the other man pleadingly.

WOMAN: Robert talk some sense into him.

ROBERT: He's seeing nothing but sense right now Jena.

__

Jena turns to walk away when Robert grabs hold of her and throws her to the ground. Marguerite aims the gun at his head.

MARGUERITE: Now that wasn't very nice.

__

Another man around 30 runs out of the trees towards them waving his arms frantically.

JENA: Not again! No.

__

She shakily stands to her feet and starts to run to the man. Peter puts his hands up in defeat.

PETER: Okay you win, I'll leave no harm done.

__

Roxton, Marguerite and Challanger lower their guns but keep hold of them. Jena stops and waits for the man to reach her they embrace happily. Peter turns to look at her with rage, he shoots the man from where he's standing and laughs.

PETER: Your mine.

__

Roxton hits him over the head with the butt of his gun knocking him to the ground. Robert turns to run when Challanger trips him up sending him sprawling on the ground. They run to where to where Jena is sobbing next to the fallen man.

CHALLANGER: We're sorry...

JENA: There's nothing you could do, it was fated to be.

__

Jena turns to Peter who's starting to get to his feet, she pales and starts running into the trees. Peter see's her and gives chase with the trio not far behind.

* * * * * *

__

Malone and Veronica begin to run in the direction of where they heard the gunshot.

VERONICA: The others might be in trouble.

MALONE: They'd be at the treehouse by now...Look!

__

He stops Veronica from running any futher. He points in the direction of a fleeing woman.

MALONE: That woman...It's her.

__

She looks at where he's pointing.

VERONICA: Impossible, she died Malone.

MALONE: It looks just like her.

VERONICA: Ned your still in shock.

__

Jena stops and looks around frantically .

MALONE: She can't have died.

__

Jena looks around and see's Malone and Veronica she runs towards them shouting, Peter follows her close behind. Roxton, Marguerite and Challanger watch as the man aims his gun at Jena. They are too far away to do anything.

ROXTON: _(Shouts) _Malone, stop him.

__

Before he can react Peter shoots Jena and she falls in front of him. Peter laughs.

PETER: Until next time.

__

Peter disappears. Malone for the second time that day kneels beside the fallen Jena.

MALONE: I had a second chance and I failed.

VERONICA: It's not your fault.

MALONE: You said that before.

__

The others catch up to them.

MARGUERITE: Where did the man go?

ROXTON: Before? What do you mean before? Do you know this woman?

MALONE: I should do, I killed her before.

CHALLANEGR: Impossible!

VERONICA: That man disappeared like she did before.

ROXTON: Your talking in riddles.

CHALLANEGR: How can a woman die twice in one day? It's not physically or even scientifically possible.

MALONE: No it's not...But this is the plateau anything could happen.

To be continued…

__ __


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

__

The group watch as Jena disappears, Roxton, Marguerite and Challanger are amazed by what they see but Malone and Veronica are not fazed.

CHALLANGER: How did that happen?

MALONE: We don't know, the same thing happened last time.

ROXTON: What do you mean last time?

__

He shifts uncomferatbly and explains what happens.

CHALLANEGR: She dies and is reborn each time?

MARGUERITE: Not as fancy as it sounds when you keep getting shot.

ROXTON: The man that we left on the hill maybe he can tell us what's going on .

__

They hurry back to the hill and find that Robert and the dead man were.

MARGUERITE: How can they not be here?

MALONE: How can the woman have disappeared?

MARGUERITE: Point taken.

VERONICA: Over there, a village.

CHALLANGER: I can't see anything.

__

They walk closer to where she's pointing.

ROXTON: The village has blended into it's surroundings...Maybe they know what's going on.

__

A small stream is running parralell to the village a young boy is playing near the water. The group walk towards him and when he see's them he runs into the village shouting.

ROXTON: Be ready for trouble.

__

A group of elders walk out of the village carrying spears.

MARGUERITE: Not a very civilised way to meet the neighbours.

__

The elders stop a hundred yards in front of them.

ELDER #1: Leave.

ROXTON: We just want to talk.

ELDER #1: No talk, you all leave.

ROXTON: We want to ask you about...Jena.

__

The elders gasp and back away in fear.

ELDER #1: Jena is dead.

MALONE: We know that a man shot her ten minutes ago.

ELDER #1: No, Jena died 400 years ago.

MALONE: You must be mistaken.

MARGUERITE: _(To Malone) _just go along with what he says they don't look like the sort of people who like to be contradicted.

CHALLANGER: She's right, it might be the only way to gain access to their village.

ROXTON: _(To Elder #1) _Maybe you could tell us what happened inside?

__

The elders discussed this idea between themselves in their native language and finally turns to Roxton and nods.

ELDER #1: You come...

__

He points to Roxton, Malone and Challanger.

ELDER #1: The women stay here.

MARGUERITE: I don't think so.

__

The elders look shocked that a even woman talked to them let alone contradicted them.

ELDER #1: Women do not enter the village...Our neighbours tribe will allow you to stay there.

ROXTON: Why can't they enter the village?

__

A deep voice talks from the back of the elders.

ELDER #2: To let them enter would be sacrilage.

VERONICA: Where's the other tribe?

MARGUERITE: What do you think your doing, we don't have to leave.

VERONICA: If we don't we won't learn anything at all, the other tribe might know something.

MARGUERITE: Fine.

__

She agrees but doesn't look happy with the idea.

ROXTON: We meet back here in 1 hour.

ELDER #1: The tribe is 10 minutes walk from here keep travelling west until you come to a fork in the path then continue on the left path for the remainder of the journey.

VERONICA: Thanks.

MARGUERITE: For nothing...While your there ask them why their english is so good.

__

Roxton nods.

ROXTON: Good luck...1 hour no more.

__

The men walk over to the elders who escort them into the village once their out of sight Marguerite and Veronica make their way over to the other tribe.

MARGUERITE: I hope the other people are friendlier than them.

VERONICA: If women aren't allowed in the village then why was Jena there?

MARGUERITE: A lot can change in 400 hundred years maybe it was different back then.

__

They continue walking until they come to the fork in the road.

VERONICA: He said right didn't he?

MARGUERITE: It doesn't look very welcoming...It's changed since I came here last.

__

Veronica looks at her confused.

VERONICA: You've been here before?

MARGUERITE: No, I don't know why I said that...Can we just get going? We don't want to waste any time.

__

They start walking again taking the left fork.

MARGUERITE: Stop, somethings not right.

__

Veronica stops a few seconds later, She instinctively reaches for her knife.

VERONICA: What is it?

MARGUERITE: Get out of there now.

VERONICA: What do you mean? Out of where?  


MARGUERITE: Quicksand.

__

Veronica looks around and finds herself sinking as she tries to get out.

VERONICA: Help me out.

__

Marguerite lies down and reaches for Veronica's hand.

VERONICA: Don't let go...Pull me out.

__

She drags Veronica out of the quicksand.

VERONICA: How did you know about that?

MARGUERITE: De ja vu.

VERONICA: That man led us here, if you hadn't have told me about that...

MARGUERITE: Well now you and Malone have something in common.

VERONICA: What's that?

MARGUERITE: You both nearly died in quicksand.

VERONICA: We should go before something else happens.

__

They turn around and see a group od women in front of them.

MARGUERITE: Too late.

* * * * * *

__

The hut that Roxton. Malone and Challanger are sitting in is small and cramped for the amount of people that are in there.

MALONE: I guess these things are only made for one.

__

A fire burns near the door and as Elder #2 enters the flames flicker and almost blow out. He ignore this and sits down across from the others.

ELDER #2: What do you want from us?

ROXTON: We want to know about the woman that we saw.

ELDER #2: Tell me what you know first.

__

Roxton looks at him not wanting to divulge what they know when he knows nothing about them.

ELDER #2: I cannot answer your questions until I know what you saw.

MALONE: The first time I saw this woman, Jena was when I...shot her I killed a raptor and the bullet killed her too.

ROXTON: The second time my friends and I saw her arguing with two men...

ELDER #2: Peter and Robert.

ROXTON: And then another man ran out of the trees...

ELDER #2: Markh.

ROXTON: Peter shot Markh and then chased Jena then he shot her minutes later.

ELDER #2: That is how it happens every time...The vicious cycle will only be broken when Jena survies and saves Markh.

CHALLANGER: Cycle?

ELDER #2: Yes, Jena was to be married to Peter a noble of the tribe but Markh interfeared, he loved Jena also. In a jeolous rage Peter killed Markh with a spear.

MALONE: When we saw this he shot her with a gun.

ELDER #2: Times change as does the cycle. No matter how it happens she always dies.

ROXTON: Is that why there are no women in the tribe?

ELDER #2: Of course, we don't want the same thing to happen again.

CHALLANGER: We saw a young boy...

ELDER #2: The village that your women are going to, that is where we find our children we use them to reproduce the females stay with the rest of the lower species the males stay with us.

MALONE: Like amazons.

ELDER #2: No, we are far more superior.

__

A young boy runs into the hut out of breath.

BOY: Two of our men are in trouble.

ROXTON: Can we be of service?

ELDER #2: I will deal with this.

__

He leaves the tent with the boy.

CHALLANGER: Do you believe him?

ROXTON: He's lying about something I just don't know what.

* * * * * *

__

Marguerite and Veronica arrive at the other village with the group of women. A girl around 20 introduces herself.

GIRL: I am Adula, we are pleased to meet you we don't have visitors often.

VERONICA: Hello I'm Veronica this is Marguerite.

ADULA: I hope you like it here...Where do you live?

VERONICA: A days walk from here.

__

An old woman talks to Adula in her native language.

VERONICA: _(To Marguerite) _Do you understand them?

MARGUERITE: The old one doesn't trust us she's telling Adula to stay away from us. Some how she knows we've been near the other tribe. Apparently she doesn't trust men or anyone whose been near them.

VERONICA: She's coming over.

__

The old woman stops them from walking she has a suspicious look in her eyes.

OLD WOMAN: What do you want?

MARGUERITE: We were told to come here by another tribe.

OLD WOMAN: Men.

__

She spits out the word with rage.

OLD WOMAN: They didn't let you enter the village.

VERONICA: That's right.

OLD WOMAN: How did you come by their village?

VERONICA: We saw a woman die...Twice actually we wanted to find out what was going on.

OLD WOMAN: Jena, my ancestor...Is that who you saw?

MARGUERITE: The name rings a bell.

OLD WOMAN: She was murdered by Peter her fiance, it wasn't her choice she loved Markh a noble of the village. Peter was his half-brother and he was jeolous that Jena didn't love him so he murdered them both in cold blood. The men of course tell a different story. Robert went to the village and blamed it all on Markh. But Jena's sister told the truth but nobody believed her. Because of this from then on woman were driven from the village for fear of the same thing happening again. A vicious cycle that can't be broken.

* * * * * *

__

Elder #2 knelt beside two men.

ELDER #2: _(Digusted)_ Dead.

__

Elder #1 joined him and looked at the two men sadly.

ELDER #1: Now what do we do Peter.

PETER: Replace them with two other men. Then go to the womans village with two of our finest warriors and have them select two women.

ELDER #1: It shall be done.

__

He walks into a large hut and shouts orders four men run out to remove the bodies then Elder #1 walks over to three horses with two warriors and then they leave.

* * * * * *

__

The old woman leads Marguerite and Veronica into her hut.

VERONICA: If no men live here then why are there children.

OLD WOMAN: We keep the girls while they take the newborn boys and teach them to be as pig headed and self centered as them.

VERONICA: They use you?

MARGUERITE: Why don't you fight them?

OLD WOMAN: With what? We don't fight so we can't do anything. They are men they are the stronger sex.

__

She looks at Veronica and Marguerite.

OLD WOMAN: My, my aren't I rude. You're standing here dirty and wet while I'm talking away. Adula will show you where the stream is you can clean up there.

__

She shouts for Adula and she walks in a few minutes later.

OLD WOMAN: Show our guests the stream then show them where we eat. You two must be hungry.

VERONICA: Thank you.

__

They leave with Adula and she shows them where to go.

ADULA: If you need me I'll be with Corintha.

MARGUERITE: Whose that?

ADULA: The old woman you've been talking to, my grandmother.

__

She smiles and walks away.

MARGUERITE: Obviously grouchy doesn't run in the family.

VERONICA: Corintha's okay, just angry about her life and how her village is treated.

MARGUERITE: I guess I don't blame her, but if I was Corintha I'd have shot those men long ago.

* * * * * *

__

Peter walks back into the hut where the others are waiting.

CHALLANGER: Problems?

PETER: Two of our men were killed by apemen.

CHALLANGER: We're sorry to hear that.

PETER: Are you hungry? Of course you are walking all that way, come I'll show you where we eat.

__

He walks out and waits for them to follow him.

ROXTON: _(Whispers) _For someone who just lost two men he doesn't seem that sad.

CHALLANGER: We should be meeting Marguerite and Veronica soon...We should join the elders then leave.

MALONE: Good idea, I don't want to be in this place longer than I need to be.

* * * * * *

__

Marguerite walks back towards the village, while Veronica is still near the stream. When she walks into the village she sees three men on horseback in front of a group of women.

WARRIOR #1: Stand in line.

__

Corintha runs out of the hut after ordering Adula to stay inside.

CORINTHA: Leave us alone.

WARRIOR #2: Stay out of this old woman.

CORINTHA: I have a name.

WARRIOR #2: Yes, woman.

__

Elder #1 holds her back but she starts struggling.

Warrior #2 takes out his sword and puts it to her neck.

WARRIOR: One more word and I'll...

__

Marguerite sneaks up behind him and aims the gun at his head.

MARGUERITE: And you'll what?

WARRIOR #2: A woman has no business holding a weapon.

__

Warrior #1 takes out his sword.

MARGUERITE: Put it down or I'll shoot him.

WARRIOR #1: He's expendable, he dies we'll get another man to replace him.

MARGUERITE: Your men really are self-centered.

__

While Marguerite and warrior #1 are talking, warrior #2 takes out a dagger. Corintha sees this but doesn't say anything. Warrior #2 turns around and knocks the gun out of Marguerite's hand.

WARRIOR #2: Not so touch without a gun are you?

__

She moves to retrieve the gun but Warrior #2 puts the tip of his sword to her neck and forces her to stand up.

MARGUERITE: _(To Corintha) _You can beat them.

CORINTHA: Rather a stranger than one of my girls.

__

Veronica enters the village holding the knife she goes to knock the sword from Warrior #1's hand.

WARRIOR #2: Do it and I kill her.

MARGUERITE: You'll kill us anyway.

__

Warrior #2 goes to hit her with the butt of his sword.

MARGUERITE: Do it and she'll kill you anyway.

__

He takes some rope from his belt and ties her hands, warrior #1 does the same with Veronica.

WARRIOR #2: _(Whispers) _This is going to be fun.

__

They tie the end of the rope to each of the horses saddles and leave the village with Marguerite and Veronica.

To be continued... 

__ __


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

__

Roxton, Malone and Challanger are sat at a large wooden table in the middle of a large, empty, cold looking hut, as in the smaller hut a fire burned near the door. Peter walks in wearing a long blue robe lined with gold velvet around the edges. He sits at the table across from them.

ROXTON: What will you do about the men you lost?

PETER: Replace them...There's nothing else we can do, the apemen that killed them were hunted and killed themselves.

CHALLANGER: We thank you for your hospitality but we should be leaving.

PETER: Of course your women, you're meeting them outside the village...I hope their all right.

ROXTON: Why wouldn't they be?

PETER: It's a treacherous place out there especially for women.

MALONE: Veronica and Marguerite can take care of themselves.

PETER: They have names?

CHALLANGER: Of course they do.

PETER: How charming.

ROXTON: We should be leaving.

__

An elder walks into the hut and takes Peter aside. They excuse themselves and leave the hut.

PETER: Of all the women, why choose them?

ELDER: They were a problem.

PETER: Lock them up while I escort our guests to the gate.

__

The Elder hurries away.

* * * * * * 

__

The trio meet up again on the hill after searching for Marguerite and Veronica.

MALONE: They should be here by now.

ROXTON: We'll try at the village they headed to, they're probably still there.

__

The Elder watches as they disappear into the trees he then reports back to Peter.

PETER: Bring the women to me and make sure their friends don't come back here.

* * * * * *

__

The trio take the left path at the fork in the road, Roxton looks at the tracks in the dirt.

ROXTON: They came this way...Then they came back.

MALONE: How can you tell?

ROXTON: The same footprints going both ways, we'll take the right path, see if they went that way.

MALONE: Why would they do that? Peter said this was the way.

ROXTON: That doesn't mean he was telling the truth.

__

They backtrack and this time take the other path and before long they reach the village deep in the trees. the first person they encounter is Corintha, she aims a gun at them.

CORINTHA: What do you want?

ROXTON: That's Marguerite's gun.

CHALLANGER: Are Marguerite and Veronica still here?

CORINTHA: They left.

ROXTON: Your lying, Marguerite wouldn't leave without her gun.

MALONE: Where are they?

__

They hear a voice behind them.

ADULA: They were taken and Veronica left this.

__

She holds out Veronica's knife.

MALONE: _(Worried) _why would leave it here?

ADULA: The guards who took them didn't pick it up when she dropped it.

MALONE: Why would she do that?

CORINTHA: Don't answer their questions.

ADULA: Look at them grandmother, they aren't like the others, these men are worried...The guards came to select two women from our village.

CORINTHA: One of them put a sword to my throat and Marguerite helped me, they captured her then Veronica came and they took her too...They didn't go willingly.

CHALLANGER: What do they want them for?

CORINTHA: They lost two men today, they'll want replacements.

__

They turn to leave the village.

CORINTHA: Nothing will happen tonight, rest here you can help them in the morning.

ROXTON: We've wasted enough time all ready.

CORINTHA: They'll kill you and you can't help your friends if you're dead.

MALONE: We can sneak in.

ADULA: Their village is too well guarded, they'll kill you as soon as they see you.

CHALLANEGR: Then how do we get into the village?

ADULA: A group of men go hunting early morning...

ROXTON: We can capture them and masquerade as guards, get some sleep we've got a long day tomorrow.

* * * * * *

__

Peter circles Marguerite and Veronica, two men are guarding the door and all have swords.

VERONICA: Whatever you're planning forget about it.

PETER: Women don't have a say in the matter...You will do as I say.

MARGUERITE: Then kill us now because we won't listen to you.

PETER: All in due time.

VERONICA: Our friends will come looking for us.

PETER: You missed my quicksand trap but they don't know that...Take them away.

__

The two guards drag them out of the hut.

* * * * * *

__

In the middle of the night Malone wakes up and starts to walk around outside. In front of him he sees a glowing haze, he walks towards it and he makes out Jena.

JENA: Help me, help them, please. Stop Markh, stop Peter.

MALONE: Wait!

__

She disappears as he reaches her, he looks around but once again its dark.

* * * * * *

__

Roxton picks up the rifle and waits for the others outside, Malone is the first to arrive.

MALONE: Did you see anything peculiar last night?

ROXTON: Like what?

MALONE: Glowing lights, ghosts...

ROXTON: Can't say I did.

MALONE: I saw her, Jena. She was right in front of me, asking for my help.

ROXTON: We have more important things to do than go on wild goose chases.

MALONE: She needs our help.

ROXTON: She's a ghost Malone.

MALONE: Once Veronica and Marguerite are safe...

ROXTON: We'll see what happens, right now Jena is the least of our worries...Worrying about Jena isn't going to keep your mind off Veronica.

MALONE: Shouting out orders isn't going to keep your mind off Marguerite.

__

At that moment Challanger comes out off his hut and joins them.

CHALLANGER: Ready?

ROXTON: Ready, as we'll ever be.

__

As they leave the village Corintha comes out of her hut and watches them leave.

CORINTHA: _(Shouts) _good luck!

__

They turn around but she's already retired inside.

ROXTON: We have to hurry.

MALONE: We have to find three guards first.

ROXTON: We'll wait ten minutes if we don't see anybody we'll sneak in some other way.

* * * * * *

__

Veronica and Marguerite are in an underground cell. A guard is standing near the outside door, Veronica shakes the cell gate for the hundredth time that day.

MARGUERITE: Shaking the door isn't going to help.

VERONICA: Neither is pacing up and down.

MARGUERITE: The others will be coming soon, they'll be looking for us.

VERONICA: Not if they think we're dead.

MARGUERITE: Then we'll just have to get ourselves out then, won't we?

VERONICA: What do you have in mind?

__

Marguerite walks to the gate.

MARGUERITE: _(Shouts) _help, let me out.

GUARD: What's going on?

MARGUERITE: She's choking.

VERONICA: What!

MARGUERITE: Choke, make it look realistic.

__

The guard comes to the gate as Veronica sits down and pretends to choke. The guard opens the door and walks in.

MARGUERITE: Help her.

GUARD: How? I don't...

__

As he kneels down to help Veronica, Marguerite kicks him in the head and he falls to the floor. Marguerite takes his sword while Veronica picks up his spear.

VERONICA: He's out cold.

MARGUERITE: Well that was the general idea.

__

They close the door and lock it with the guard still inside.

MARGUERITE: How are we going to get out of the village?

__

Peter walks down the stone steps and stands behind them.

PETER: That's easy, you won't.

__

Marguerite puts the sword to his neck, veronica does the same with the spear.

PETER: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

VERONICA: Well you're not me, are you?

PETER: _(Shouts) _guards.

__

The two warriors walk in behind Peter.

PETER: Meet your men for the evening...You're outnumbered.

MARGUERITE: We still stand a fighting chance.

PETER: Against guns?

__

The two warriors aim a gun and a rifle at them.

PETER: Our last visitors were nice enough to leave these behind.

WARRIOR #2: Put down the weapons.

VERONICA: You won't get away with this.

__

Peter takes the sword and knife.

PETER: Oh I think I will.

__

The warriors each take Veronica and Marguerite back to the cell, the throw them inside and they land beside the guard whose waking up.

VERONICA: Well that got us nowhere fast.

__

The guard padlocks the gate shut. And they all leave.

MARGUERITE: Oh I wouldn't say that.

__

She holds out the key that she stole from the guard.

* * * * * *

__

Roxton, Malone and Challanger are standing beside a hut watching Peter and the two warriors leaving the underground cell.

CHALLANGER: They must be in there.

__

They wait until Peter is out of sight then sneak across to the hut. They silently walk down the steps. Roxton aims his gun at the guard.

ROXTON: Not a word.

__

Meanwhile Marguerite has opened the door.

VERONICA: Someone's coming.

__

They wait, hiding behind the door. They have retrieved the spear and sword again. Marguerite puts the sword underneath the mans neck.

MARGUERITE: Move and your dead.

ROXTON: My dear Marguerite I thought you cared more for me than that.

__

She drops the sword and hugs him then stands back when she sees Veronica's smirk. Malone and Challanger join them, Malone goes to Veronica.

MALONE: Are you hurt?

VERONICA: I feel great.

MALONE: I think this is yours.

__

He hands her the knife, she smiles at him.

VERONICA: You found it, thank you.

ROXTON: You'll be needing this.

__

He hands her the gun. Veronica, Malone and Challanger walk back to the stairs.

ROXTON: Are you all right?

MARGUERITE: My, my, is that worry I hear in your voice?

__

She smiles and turns to leave, he stops her.

ROXTON: Yes.

__

She looks at him shocked and touched by his honesty. She regains her composure.

MARGUERITE: Well you don't have anything to worry about anymore, as you can see I'm perfectly fine.

__

Challanger walks back towards them.

CHALLANGER: We have to go.

__

They follow him back to the stairs. Outside the two warriors are walking towards them.

ROXTON: Back down the stairs.

__

They hide in the cell and wait for the warriors to reach the cell. They see the open door and run inside. Roxton and Challanger knock them out and lock them in the cell.

MALONE: Can we go now?

MARGUERITE: Gladly.

__

They sneak out of the cell and stick to the edges of the village so they won't be seen. As they near the village gate they see Jena leaving the village.

MALONE: She asked me to help her.

ROXTON: How?

MALONE: She said stop Markh, if one of us waits for him near the trees...

ROXTON: Marguerite wait for Markh, Malone you go after Jena, Veronica keep Robert out of the way, Challanger and I will stop Peter...Both Peter's, lets go.

__

They leave the village and go to their places. The Elder watches them from a distance away. He goes to Peter as the two warriors' wake up in the cell. The Elder raises the alarm and Peter gets the warriors out of the cell.

PETER: Get them.

WARRIOR #1: They won't escape again.

PETER: Make sure they don't.

* * * * * *

__

Roxton and Challanger try and reason with Peter as Markh makes his way through the trees towards Jena.

MARGUERITE: You don't want to go out there.

__

He carries on walking. Marguerite puts the sword to Markh's chest. He smiles and walks straight through it.

MARGUERITE: Of course you're already dead.

__

She feels metal against her neck, she turns round and sees Warrior #2.

MARGUERITE: You should've stayed unconscious.

* * * * * *

__

Markh walks towards Jena on the hill.

CHALLANGER: Wasn't Marguerite supposed to be stopping him?

JENA: It's started again.

__

She walks towards Markh.

MALONE: No, wait!

__

Peter turns around and aims a gun at Markh, Roxton knocks the gun to the floor.

PETER: Impossible!

ROXTON: Apparently not.

__

Jena and Markh hug, they turn around and smile.

PETER: But, she's mine.

__

A darkness surrounds him and Robert and they disappear. The Elder and Peter walks towards Jena and Markh. Peter throws a spear at them. It travels straight through them as they disappear.

PETER: You won't get away with this.

MALONE: We already have.

* * * * * *

__

Warrior #1 sneaks up behind Veronica, he steps on a twig causing it to snap. She turns round and kicks the spear from his hands.

WARRIOR #1: You can't do that.

VERONICA: You're not stopping me.

* * * * * *

__

Marguerite moves into a fighting stance.

WARRIOR #2: A woman cannot use a sword.

MARGUERITE: I think you might be surprised what a woman can do.

WARRIOR #2: Women are here for men's needs, they don't fight.

MARGUERITE: Well I was never one for tradition.

WARRIOR #2: Have it your way.

__

He lunges at her with the sword, she parries and elbows him in the back. He turns round and trips her up she falls to the floor. He brings the sword down. She rolls out of the way and gets up then kicks him sending him head long into a tree.

* * * * * *

__

Warrior #1 comes at Veronica with the spear, she traps it against the tree with her arm and kicks him back, she gets hold off his spear and hits him over the head with it. He falls to the floor unconscious. She runs back to the hill.

* * * * * *

PETER: My men are on their way here, your outnumbered.

__

Veronica reaches Malone, Roxton and Challanger as Marguerite runs out of the trees. Not far behind her are Adula and Corintha. A group of men with spears walk out of the village, a young boy runs out behind them.

BOY: Aunt Adula!

__

Adula turns around as the boy runs over to her, she kneels down and hugs him.

ADULA: I missed you.

PETER: Leave him alone woman.

ADULA: No.

__

Peter looks at her angry.

PETER: You do not refuse me...Kill her.

__

The group of men look at each other neither stepping forward.

PETER: I'll do it myself.

__

The explorers block his way.

PETER: Let me pass.

ROXTON: We can't let you do that.

__

An old unarmed man walks towards Corintha.

OLD MAN: I thought you were dead.

ADULA: Grandfather?

OLD MAN: I missed you both, so much. Forgive me please.

__

He hugs Corintha, she's apprehensive at first and almost backs away then she returns the hug.

CORINTHA: I missed you Markus.

__

Peter sees their embrace, he runs towards them and grabs a spear from one of his men and goes to throw it at them. Malone shoots him and Peter falls to the floor.

MALONE: We just broke one cycle, we don't want to start another.

ROXTON: _(To villagers) _you can end this now or we can fight it out...Which do you prefer?

__

The remaining men throw down their weapons.

ROXTON: Now go home.

OLD MAN: We throw out the old ways and live as our ancestors once did, together.

CORINTHA: Lets go home.

__

The villagers return home, behind them the ghosts of Markh and Jena smile at them as the explorers return to the treehouse.

* * * * * *

__

Veronica is standing on the balcony that night when Malone joins her.

MALONE: How are you?

VERONICA: I'm fine...I'm glad Adula got to be with her whole family again after so many years. And Jena and Markh they'll be together forever now.

MALONE: Well the guy always gets his girl.

VERONICA: Have uh, have you got your girl yet?

MALONE: I think I almost have, I hope I'm close.

VERONICA: Almost close.

__

They both blush then look out at the rising moon.

* * * * * *

__

Roxton and Challanger are just finishing talking in the lab.

CHALLANGER: We should continue looking for specimens tomorrow.

ROXTON: We can set out at first light.

__

Challanger nods and continues working. Roxton walks into the main room where Marguerite is sitting reading. He looks at the pages over her shoulder.

ROXTON: You've been on that same page for over fifteen minutes now.

MARGUERITE: I'm not really in the mood for reading.

ROXTON: What are you in the mood for?

MARGUERITE: Sleeping, but I'm too tired to walk to my room.

__

He grins at her.

ROXTON: Allow me.

__

He picks her up out of the chair.

MARGUERITE: Put me down Roxton. Now.

ROXTON: All in due time.

__

He carries her to her room and lays her on the bed.

MARGUERITE: Mmm better than a London cab.

ROXTON: I need my payment too you know.

MARGUERITE: If I must.

__

She stands up in front of him and puts her arms around him.

MARGUERITE: I think me cooking dinner tomorrow should be payment enough.

ROXTON: Cooking?

MARGUERITE: Well I'm too tired to do anything now.

__

Roxton walks to the door.

MARGUERITE: Roxton?

__

He turns around.

MARGUERITE: Does 7:00 sound good to you? By the lake?

__

He smiles at her.

ROXTON: Perfect.

__

He walks out closing the door behind him.

MARGUERITE: Until tomorrow then.

__

Not far from the treehouse a small dark figure watched them.

FIGURE: My dear you're not going to live that long.

The End.


End file.
